ember_grovefandomcom-20200215-history
Rose Leblanc
WORK IN PROGRESS First Impression Personality As a young girl, Rose was a very bubbly and happy person who loved to converse with everyone. She was also loud and fearless, not afraid to speak her mind. She didn’t like anyone who would pick on her or her sister and she always made that knows. She never had an issue calling people out on things and this often times could cause her some trouble. It was rare, however, that you ever saw her without a smile on her face. That is until they lost their mother when they were 12, then everything changed. Rose was definitely closest to their mother and her loss sent her into a downward spiral. While she was still loud and fearless, she took on some darker qualities. She would easily become angry and often would pick fights with anyone and everyone. She was even involved in some fist fights when they were sent to study in Paris. She still showed a bit of a protective nature over her sister, but there were times that she’d even get into arguments with her. She seemed to try and shut her sister out a bit as well, but little did Violet know it was for her own protection. Rose had become involved with a young, small group of witches and warlocks while studying in Paris who urged her to mess around with the dark arts. They told her that she could potentially learn how to bring her mother back and that was more than enough for her to throw aside all the warnings she’d had growing up about the dark arts. She tried to keep things as secret as possible, but she couldn’t hide the change in her personality. Thankfully most just blamed it on the loss of her mother. Now Rose rarely ever smiles, she’s rather violent, and is slowly shutting everyone out of her life. She’s also become an incessant liar and manipulator. She carries a very gloomy air about her and if asked about it she refuses to speak, often even getting angry at the person. History Rosemary and Violet were born to Misty and Seth Leblanc on the eve of Halloween in 1996. Both parents were witches and a part of Le Coven Éclairé and having a set of twins on such a special day was viewed as a good omen by them. They were also the only children the couple would have and they loved them dearly. They were raised in a well off family and were given anything they would ever want. Both girls were very close through childhood, despite seeming to be opposite in quite a few ways. Where Violet was more of a girly girl, Rose proved to be quite the tomboy. Violet would be dressed in pretty bows and frilly dresses while Rose was dressed in jeans and liked to play outside in the mud. She ran with the boys, could easily beat them in a race, loved having belching competitions, and enjoyed hunting for bugs. Growing up the girls found that they had a couple innate abilities thanks to being twin witches. They had mild telepathy only with one another and could also sense the others emotions, though it was most prominent when one was in trouble. They also found that when they would cast spells they were stronger casting them together. This caused them to learn all their magic together, whether they wanted to or not. Rose really enjoyed magic and found that her favorite things to learn were illusion type spells. Her favorite basic spell she ever learned was the Cloaking spell as she liked to see how stealthy she could be. When the girls turned 12 years old they lost their mother thanks to the Holy Saviours and it sent young Rose into a downward spiral. She refused to come out of her room for weeks afterwards and she shut out both Violet and her father. Finally, after worrying about the threat of the Holy Saviours and wishing for the girls to learn more magic, Seth decided to send them off to Paris, France to learn magic with a large coven there. It forced Rose out of her room and to be a bit more social, however the depression was evident there. All Seth could hope for was that maybe between Violet and some new friends it would pull Rose out of her funk. What Seth didn’t expect was for Rose to become friends with some not so savoury kids. Just when Rose was starting to open up to Violet again, she met Damien and his group of witches and warlocks. They were the troublemakers as the older witches put it, but none realised how much trouble they were. What started off with skipping classes and pulling pranks on others in the coven turned into a toxic romance and a secret dabbling in the dark arts. Rose and Damien began dating, but she didn’t see how controlling and abusive he was. If that wasn’t bad enough, he soon convinced her that practicing dark magic could possibly bring her mother back. That was enough for her to start looking into it even though she knew it was wrong. She did keep some wits about her and refused to practice it every single day, fearing what would happen if she were to get caught. It still began changing her, however, as her violent tendencies became more and more prominent. She began getting in physical fights more often and dark thoughts would fill her head. Damien began using and abusing her more and more as well, asking her help with things she wasn’t comfortable with. When she would protest, however, he would threaten to harm Violet. Out of fear for her sister, she would agree to help him with things. She was thankful when their time in Paris ended and they were to go back as she hoped it would be her freedom from Damien and the relationship, however the practicing of dark arts was something hard to give up as it was like a drug. It was taking its toll and although she desperately wanted to stop, it was proving to be more difficult than she’d thought. It was like a drug and she was an addict. Summary of Events Relationships Friends/Allies |-|Unknown=N/A Romance |-|Unknown=N/A Enemies |-|Unknown=N/A Family |-|Unknown=N/A Other |-|Unknown=N/A